The Fate Of A God and Goddess
by iluvedward4ever
Summary: Echo and Cronos don't have the best first encounter. In fact...Echo despises him. But when a new threat rises, and Echo and Cronos are ordered to live with eachother in the human realm, how will it go? Will romance occur?
1. Not The Best Introduction

**Hey guys! I know I've been making a lot of new stories lately, but what can I say? An author always has idea's right?! I just wanted to tell **_**all**_** of my readers from all my other stories, that I love you all and thank you for keeping up with me!! I've been thinking about discontinuing The Change. So, with that said, 1) if you haven't read me other stories, I suggest you do! and 2) enjoy! **

**Oh and let me tell you a little but of information so you don't think I'm some wacko writer. **

**Cronos is a roman god who controls time, he can see into the future and past, he can rewind time or fast forward time. He can pause time, also.**

**Echo is the roman goddess of nature, she can control the earth and bend it at her own will. **

**Now this is what the romans truly believe and I incorporated their beliefs into my story. But mine is more modern and the main characters are not roman gods, they have the title of 'God and Goddess' but that's because they live in a seperate realm then the humans. Here, only rare indivuals have powers such as controlling these, and those rare indiviuals are considered Gods and Goddesses, they are respected as such but they are just like any other supernatural out there, they are equal too vampires or werewolves, or pixies, or fairies, but are treated with a tad more respect by some. **

I looked out of the great window of my cabin, staring into the rows of pine tree's, the long grass, the dried up leaves, the patches of grass, the logs. With a cup of jasmine tea in my hand, I sighed and sat down on my stool, with a smile. Pure bliss, to be surrounded by the things I love most, nature. I stared at the polychromatic painting canvas. It was surrounded by the different shades of green, yellow and brown. The paint streaks carried to the top of the canvas in a soulful green color. I took a sip of my tea, and picked the brush up again. I added in a light red color to the top of the tree, and carried it down, turning it into the thick brown of the trunk. I walked outside on to my deck and stared in awe at the long beautiful picturesque tree's, I closed my eyes and listened to the ruffles of the leaves, the small bunnies hopping in the patches of grass, the insects singing, the birds chirping, the couple laughing.

Wait wait wait, rewind please, the couple? What couple? This is my territory, no human is allowed on it. I walked around the house and watched from my balcony at the the man and women kissing intimately on the log of my tree. Irritation bubbled inside of me when I saw the man's head move with each stroke. My eyebrows furrowed and I called on the Earth, with an angered push, two vines came out of the forest floor and it wrapped on the foot of the man. With a quick strike, I pulled the vine back with my mind and the man fell face first into the dirt. A small laugh escaped my lips, and the man heard. He jumped on to his feet and looked angrily at me. My eyes widened as I saw the man. Beautiful blonde hair that slithered down to his shoulders choppily, pale blue eyes that sparkled wonderfully as his eyes squinted in anger. His perfect lips pursed angrily together.

The man looked in awe but quickly recovered. "What the hell was that for!" he said angrily.

"For being in my territory."

The man opened his mouth but I strode into the house and slammed my sliding door shut.

**Cronos POV **

My irritation spiked and glared angrily at the girl. I paused time and swiftly left my 'friend' frozen on the bench and walked up the stairs of the cabin. I used the door that the woman used and walked into her home. Her back was frozen, turned towards the wall, so I could not see her face clearly, but what I had seen for that split second was beyond anything I had _ever_ seen. Gorgeous long wavy brownish-redish hair traveled down her shoulder and came a little bit past her mid back. Her green eyes twinkled angrily, her light pink lips pursed just like mine had. The paint marks on her cheek were scrunched up. I turned time back on, and she was closing the door, as if nothing had happened.

"Running from me?" I sneered, of course she was beautiful, but I was still angry, no humiliated _and_ angry. She quickly turned around, her brown hair flying around her. Her perfectly groomed eyebrows furrowed, two long vines suddenly pushed through the wooden floor boards and came to float protectively around this stranger.

"Who are you?" she asked, "and how did you get into my house."

I smiled innocently, "I am Cronos, God of Time." I paused, "And you are?"

She glared at me, "You don't need to know." her own back door opened on it's own, "Get out and do not come back in or I won't hesitate to kill you."

I snapped my fingers, "I know who you are now! I've heard a lot about you."

She glared at him but it had no effect, "Oh really? Who?"

"You're the famous, short-tempered Echo, Goddess of Nature, am I right?"

"Wow. I'm surprised a dipshit like you could figure that out!"

And that's supposed to hurt my feelings? Her vines pointed towards the door,

"Get out." she repeated.

I smirked, "Nice to meet you too, Echo." I started walking towards the door, but stopped when it came to her and bent my head in, "I'll see you at the meeting tonight." I whispered. I kept walking and didn't look back, but I heard her growl in anger then slam the door shut.

"Cronos!" the girl I was with complained, what was her name again? Mandy? Mindy? Cindy? Sandy? Tina? Might as well give it a try. "Where were you, babe?" she asked sadly.

I stroked her cheek with my thumb, "My dear, Tina, I had to go do some errands, real quick."

She giggled, "But...my names not Tina!"

I tilted my head to the side, "But you look more prettier as a Tina. Can I call you that?"

She tapped my nose, "No silly! My names Briannah." Hey. I was close...

"Then Briannah it is." I said with a seductive smile and started walking with my arm around her waist. Though I was touching this girl, my mind was wrapped around this girl..this...beautiful stranger. She truly deserved the title of a Goddess.


	2. The Latest News

Echo sat at the large wooden table, her hands folded on the table with her head resting on it. She stared off into space while Elder Josiah spoke. I was looking at my pocketwatch, constantly flipping it open. I stared at it intently and watched as the longer stick on the clock rotated around and around.

"Cronos! Echo! Pay attention!" Elder Josiah said. We both looked up...what was he talking about?

"Can one of you inform me about what I was talking about?" he asked smugly.

"I don't really ca-"

"You were talking about how the new threat has arrived, and they are targeting the humans of the their realm. Potassi is the head of all the murders but we are suspecting he is being controlled. You want to send us, the God's, down their instead of the other supernaturals because it seems that they are trying to get information on us." After she said that, she was focusing on the large branch that was settled under her legs. She knew all that by staring off into space?

"So what is the threat? Has it been identified?" I asked, averting my attention towards Elder Josiah.

"Well, they have been spotted in some cities in the human realm, in the North America, there were some spotted in Alberqurque, New Mexico. Rohnert Park, California. Tampa, Florida. And countless other states. There were some spottings in Asia, like Karachi, Pakistan. Tokyo, Japan, Mumbai, India, Shanghai, China. Also some in the United Kingdom, like London and Birmingham. We need scouts from the God's to go down to their realm and protect the humans. I have supernaturals lined up for the two that go."

"I thought you said that supernaturals aren't in these matters, it's just the God's and Goddess's." Another God, Tornis said.

"Yes, I did say that. But Elder Hanley, the Vampire Representative said he would agree to send two of his kind with us. Along with Angel Representative, Elder Sarah saying she would send two and Fairy Representative, Dean and Kary said they would send two. So in total we have eight supernaturals including the two God's."

I nodded in understandment. Sneaking a glance towards Echo, she was staring at the sky this time.

"I have two nominees, may I suggest them, Elder Josiah?"

"Of course, Angelica."

"Goddess Echo and God Cronos. Echo has been to the human realm and has lived there. Cronos is trained in hand-to-hand combat if theres a duel and he has visited the human realm for so long he is accustomed." Of course Echo is accustomed to combat but I was grown up with the world's #1 fighter, Francis Sharne, I can say he _wasn't_ the worlds #1 dad.

I looked towards Angelica, "Me? Going to the human realm? With _her_?" I started laughing, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Angelica raised an eyebrow. I felt something slither up my leg and wrap around my neck, "Say that one more time." Echo growled. I smirked at her, and froze time. With the bird's in mid-flight, and everyone with their's mouths slack, I got up and walked over to Echo. Putting my hands on both sides of her chair, I flipped it and melted time back into place right as I landed into my seat. When everyone realized what was going on, we heard thrashing and screaming and yelling. Suddenly, Echo hopped up, dried leaves stuck in her hair and fury blazing behind her. Two tree's de-rooted themselves and stood tall behind her. The grass underneath us, grew and shoved through the table.

"Try that..one..more time.." she roared. I smirked and was about to snap my fingers to stop time when I realized Elder Josiah was standing right above me. Yes above. He controls the elements.

"You both are MORONS! Utter and complete bloody IDIOTS!" he shrieked, his face red and his gray hair shook slightly with his trembling body, "That's IT! YOU TWO-" he started but took a deep breath, "You two are going to the human realm to live with eachother until you can put a stop to these murders and settle YOUR differances. Gods and Goddess's should not fight against eachother."

**Echo's POV**

Me? Live with _him?_ That...slob? This would not work, I can already picture me sadistacally planning ways to kill him in his sleep. I felt a soft jab in my gut, slowly turning around, I came face to face with those blue eyes and blond hair.

"Hey new roomie. Excited?"

I snorted, "Ecstatic." I replied dryly.

He grinned, "I knew it."

Here comes the planning...

I'll wake up at 3:30 in the morning, commanding the vines, I'll slowly wrap them around his throat before he has the time to actually freeze _time_.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because we're new roomies, that's why!"

"You two, start packing, you're leaving at 7:30 sharp. Be there before the portal closes, if you are not there, there will be a punishment." Elder Josiah said. After we didn't reply, he raised his voice, "UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes sir." I mumbled.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Cronos replied, sarcastically.

I turned on my heel and walked back to my home. Once I got home, I opened a bottle of wine and packed my clothes in a magically suited suitcase that fit my art canvas, my bed sheets, my paintings, my clothes, my photos, and all my paints(which was over 100). I sighed, putting my suitcase on the floor and laying on my bed. I sipped at my wine, taking in my wooden cabin for the last time for months, maybe years. I looked at my watch, 7:15, on the dot. Reluctantly standing up, I felt that familiar tingling feeling in my hand and raised it, causing a vine to hook into the grip of the suitcase and carry it for me towards the portal.

Once I arrived at the portal, I was greeted by four underlings, supernaturals that have been stripped of their powers for crimes they've committed. Not just petty crimes like stealing from a woman but ones like conducting a mass murder.

"Welcome, Goddess Echo."

"See, I told you she would be late." I heard that familiar voice say as he appeared from behind the portal gate, once he was done staring at me, he averted his attention towards Dian, the underling who welcomed me, "There doesn't seem to be any problem in the portal, I suggest we go before it closes." he said, once again, looking back at me, "Elder Josiah said that we'll arrive into our new home with files and papers on the table in the kitchen. Our school transcripts are already with the school and our schedules are with the files. "

I nodded once before grabbing my bag from the vine and walking through the portal with Cronos and Dian behind me. The portal was a ice blue color, with different colors inside of the ice blue creases. A path way was made from the inside of the tunnel to the outside which was not visible yet. I walked on it, my bags in hand and my bare feet touching the cold particles of the pathway.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Cronos staring at me, "What?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why can't I?"

"Why would you want too?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Do you have to answer my questions with questions?"

"Why are you answering _my_ questions with questions?"

I groaned in frustration, "I can never have a normal conversation with you, can I?"

"You're the one who's always the bitch too me."

"HAH!" I suddenly said. Dian and Cronos slightly jumped back at my loud response.

"What...?" Cronos asked, cautiously.

"You didn't answer my question with a question!"

Cronos chuckled lightly and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Dian, "There's the exit of the portal, my limit is right here, I am not permitted to leave so therefore I cannot. Have a good day, Goddess Echo, God Cronos." Dian said, disappearing into thin air. Cronos and I both looked at the portal, it was a white lite with red beams pointing out,

"Well, after you, Goddess."


End file.
